


假作真时真亦假

by Sprokovsky



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprokovsky/pseuds/Sprokovsky
Summary: 一次聚会上，杨威利突然对先寇布动了真心。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	假作真时真亦假

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：是比较渣的先和纯情杨，先←杨，请避雷......r18内容注意，很OOC，bug有，捉虫轻拍，感激不尽！给各位杨厨土下座，对不起，杨文里，对不起，先寇布，对不起，大家......

那晚先寇布刚与女人匆匆分别，便带着未清理净的口红唇印和伊谢尔伦众会合，参加放松玩乐的派对。  
KTV里气氛热烈，显然先寇布缺席得有点久，此时他们都玩在兴头上——亚典波罗正热跳古代名曲《HOP》。  
“我来迟了。”先寇布带上门搜寻空位，目光转了一圈停在向他挥手的杨文里那里。杨文里同包包外套一起靠墙坐，他见状便再往里挪了挪给先寇布腾出块不大的地方。先寇布心领神会坐过来，问道：“他们玩什么呢？我看亚典波罗挺高兴的。”  
杨只顾盯着先寇布脸上红红的唇印，半天没反应过来他问什么，直到两人对上目光杨才回过神并闪避开：“......国王游戏，抽到国王的人什么都可以要求，被要求者下轮做国王。亚典波罗曲子是波布兰点的。”  
先寇布笑了：“我知道这个，这游戏越过分越好玩，有点成人，不适合您。”  
杨无奈地看着他：“你怎么又拿我取笑。”  
亚典波罗漫长的三分钟结束后赢来无数掌声，随后他给大家分发号码牌。“都知道自己的号码了吧？那么三号和五号来假意热吻一个！不是单身就换组号码。”  
下面哄笑大起，先寇布摸了摸下巴往杨文里那里瞟，竟然是三号，这提议还真是过分。杨困扰地挠头起身：“之前明明都很好运躲过了呢......”  
“杨这是初吻要没咯！事态很严重啊！”点歌台的亲爹卡介伦立刻点了首送亲歌，下面一群附和，一个个都准备好录像了。  
先寇布正要掏手机，却扫见自己是五号，只能站起来双手举起作投降状，笑着来到了杨面前。  
“卡介伦，那歌太土了，停了吧。”先寇布抗议。  
“这不是让气氛不那么悲怆嘛，你这一吻得伤多少姑娘的心啊？”亚典波罗喊道。  
先寇布模仿亚典波罗的语气撂他一个“那又怎样”，随后在起哄声中看向杨文里。  
杨红着脸不动，间或偷瞄一下先寇布，抿着嘴忸怩。  
“阁下要是不熟练，不如我主动来？”先寇布缓缓靠近杨。杨认命叹了口气，仰起脸，求助般看着先寇布，似乎在求他口下留情。先寇布并不急于吻他，只是身体贴着身体，一手环抱他的腰，一手抬起他的脸，含情脉脉地注视着杨文里。  
杨文里承认自己被吸引了。他早早对先寇布就抱有好感，来这么个机缘巧合实在是惊喜中的惊喜。杨心里问先寇布这样真的可以吗，先寇布竟然开口在他耳边说：“放心吧，都交给下官就好。”性感的声音和湿热的吐息让杨感到阵阵眩晕，只能闭上眼睛。  
被吻住的感觉很奇妙，硬汉如先寇布，嘴唇竟然也是软的啊！杨文里有样学样，像电影里拍的那样搂住先寇布的脖子，拉近他们之间的距离。先寇布一开始缓缓试探，后来逐渐大胆起来挑逗长官，直到他放他进去。杨实在是初次接吻，舌头都捋不顺，只能被先寇布牵着走，而他没能从接吻中获得快感，这种湿乎乎的，窒息的体液交换对杨来说甚至过分奇异。他惶惑地睁开眼睛，望向先寇布的同时，先寇布也在望着他。  
杨看到那一双眼睛的时候忽然动了真心，此刻遭受的天打雷劈无异于被丘比特的金箭射中。他想起来以前在书上看到过世上有百分之八十的人接吻都会闭上眼睛，怎么偏偏先寇布是这百分之二十？  
结束之后二人双双坐下，大家或叹惋或恭贺或揶揄，或要换游戏，杨文里都没能听进去。他在混乱中看到先寇布开了瓶香槟，还有那白衬衣领子上与洗练的脸颊上留下的几个唇印（简直红得扎人）。杨面前只剩下酒杯是清晰的，于是便一杯接一杯地喝，也没想尤里安会怎么念。他忽然感到阵阵酸楚，先寇布简直是个开瓶器，只用一吻撬开他，他心里就涌出无数小气泡。  
那之后先寇布像没事人一样约会新的女人，偶尔被杨撞见还会顺带调侃两句杨的吻技，甚至劝说杨也找找女朋友体验不同的生活。杨表面佯怒，心里苦涩道：你不就是始作俑者么！  
杨文里不明白自己，他有太多繁杂的事务需要处理，肩上也扛着太多人的生命，他没有一天不感到疲惫。但在生活的间隙，他独处的时刻，杨有时会仰起脸闭上眼睛，做出亲吻空气的动作，随后他睁开眼睛，仿佛可以看见先寇布在面前......每当这时，一阵冰冷的快乐就会电流般地穿过他的身体，让他不由得攥紧拳头，轻笑起来。  
某天晚上杨做梦，梦到他派先寇布去执行任务，但先寇布在战场上战死了，鲜红的血液流成一条小河。杨忽然惊醒，发觉浑身都是冷汗。他颤抖着摸了摸自己的脸，有眼泪滑过后黏黏的触感。他想起听到杰西卡过世消息的那个夜晚，尤里安的适时退出带给他放任情绪的机会。那段时间之前，他差点就和杰西卡相互坦白心意，可随后又那么突然地失去了她，正如她失去拉普那样。情何以堪啊，一个妻子随时准备着失去她的丈夫。  
杨想到先寇布，他们或许随时会失去彼此也说不定。战争总催生仓促的感情，或许有人努力不和别人建立忠诚，或许有人努力和别人建立忠诚。他不是一个对短暂关系（甚至人际关系）在行的人，但这场梦或许给了他鲁莽的勇气，告诉他吧，杨文里想，至少让我在某天不至于抱憾死去。  
第二天夜里，海尼森某高级军官俱乐部，先寇布从人群中脱离出来，走向灯光昏暗的一个角落。  
“阁下找我有什么事情？”  
“没什么......请你喝酒呀。我偷偷得到了一瓶好酒呢，想在尤里安知道前处理掉。”杨文里比约好的时间早到很久，已经喝得脸上泛红，酒瓶也空了一小半。  
我看不全然，先寇布心想，坐在杨旁边，笑着问他：“这么多可以一起喝酒的同僚下属，只让下官单独赴宴，还真是荣幸之至。”  
杨文里眼睛亮晶晶的，他支着脑袋，沉默地看着先寇布，给先寇布倒了一杯酒。  
“请。”  
“谢谢您。”  
“倒也没必要加敬辞，咱们已经下班了，现在是朋友关系。”  
先寇布点点头。他抿了一口酒，不好的预感涌上心头，接下来可能是件麻烦事。  
“其实......”杨文里说话了。来了！先寇布有点猜想，他常在花丛过，甚至这种约酒的拙劣开头都经历过十几次，但还是暗暗好奇杨要干什么。这可不算他熟悉的长官。  
“我昨天做了一个梦。”  
“怎样的梦苦恼到你了？”  
“我梦到你战死了，这让我十分痛苦。我明白从成为军人的那一刻起就要做好失去同伴的觉悟，但失去的时候还是会感到极度的难过。人死不能复生，只有憾恨留存......”  
先寇布仿佛感到了长官的脆弱。“放心吧，杨，我可是要活到一百五十岁正常过世，没有那么容易死去。况且在你麾下，首先是太不容易死了，其次是就算死，也不会是毫无意义的牺牲。或者说，你就那么怀疑我的作战能力？”  
“......”杨仍然低垂着眼睛，不发一言。先寇布认为自己或许想错了。  
“阁下。我个人认为您是精神坚韧的人，不会因为一个毫无道理的梦而感到不安。虽然人总有脆弱的时候，但您也会很快恢复如常的。死去的人永远离开了，可活着的人应该照常享受在世的快乐。”  
杨把酒杯喝到见底，紧皱眉头，显得极度动摇。 “我明白。这是我一时兴起罢了......我会恢复的。毕竟还有这么多事等着我处理。”  
“那就好。”先寇布说完拍了拍杨的肩膀，杨却触电般颤抖了一下。  
他深吸一口气，直勾勾地盯着先寇布：“但是，出于私心，并且我也像你说的，想享受在世的快乐......先寇布，不，华尔特......”  
果然还是来了。先寇布几不可闻地叹了口气。  
先寇布用食指轻轻按住杨的唇，对他笑：“我知道你要说什么了。我明白这种痛苦，所以才和无数女人各取所需。如果今夜您需要我，我也可以奉陪，是您的话完全没有问题。 ”  
他抚摸杨的脸庞，有点烫手。杨还想说什么，却被先寇布堵住了。他们在酒吧角落拥吻，浓烈的酒气，私密的低语，昏黄的灯光，声色光影都柔柔地融进怀抱中，仿佛他们真切地互相爱着彼此。  
杨文里体会着他并不那么喜欢的舌尖翻搅动作，竟也品出丝丝甜意来，他捏着先寇布结实的胳膊，心想：不是啊，我真的爱你，只是想这样告诉你而已。但杨不愿意打断这个宛若幻梦的时刻，想和先寇布做一次的非理性的欲望逐渐控制了他，况且这样打断或许也很不解风情……最大的问题在于，先寇布知道他是认真的话，会不会就此打住并结束关系？那样就真的血本无归了。不，血本什么的怎样都无所谓，只要今晚一次就好。  
杨文里大醉，和先寇布去酒店开房。先寇布从杨的兜里掏出手机，通知尤里安说他们讨论什么战略问题，今晚杨不会回去了，尤里安半信半疑地挂了电话。杨乐呵呵地脱衣服，却被先寇布撇进浴室先做清洁。不久他冒着热气出来，浴衣的带子松松挂在腰上，见了先寇布就要亲。先寇布苦笑着推开杨文里，说你耐心等一会，我洗个澡很快回来了。先寇布清洁完后在浴室里冷静了半晌，忽然浴室的门开了，冷气和杨文里同时进来，先寇布一时不知该做什么，只能姑且让杨关门。  
“你洗了好久，这半天我都没有听见水声。”杨的眼神在雾气中更加朦胧。  
“所以您进来了？”  
杨文里轻笑：“我看你有没有反悔。”  
“那我要是反悔了呢？”  
杨呆愣在那里。  
他挠了挠头，十几秒后才开口： “说实话，我不知道你反悔了会怎么样。真的很苦恼啊。或许我会灰溜溜地穿好衣服出去吧。咱们仍是普通的上下级？或许，或许做朋友会尴尬？如果关系破裂，我的确没想过对策，”杨文里顿了一下，“但是，我绝不会强迫你。”  
“你真是一如既往啊！”先寇布听到这种有点熟悉的回答，不自觉地笑了。  
“那你意下如何？还反悔吗......？”杨垂下头，玩着自己的腰带。  
先寇布还全裸着，但以他的厚颜无耻程度，全裸根本连羞耻二字的边儿都挨不到，他就这样打横抱起杨文里，出了浴室门扔到床上。杨的浴衣腰带散开了，缺乏锻炼的肉体半遮半露，另是一番略带色情的风味。先寇布啧啧两声，上下打量他的长官，这景色一辈子也难得见一次吧！  
“阁下，您此前有和男性发生过关系吗？”  
“并没有，但好歹上过性教育课，”杨红着脸说，“到床上就不要叫阁下了，怎么就改不过来呢。”  
“哦？你倒是还有在床上的自觉。下官这样叫，不是更有情趣吗？”  
“随便你吧，那请你......”杨有点说不下去了。  
“请我干什么？第一次请温柔？”先寇布逐渐兴奋起来，杨太好玩太有趣，调戏他实在乐趣十足。  
“......对我，对我粗暴一点.......”杨用胳膊挡住眼睛，语气像完全放弃自我了。  
先寇布哈哈大笑，笑出眼泪，“这种话不适合阁下！”  
杨恼羞成怒：“不适合又怎样！我今晚就交给你了，还不能提要求了吗！”  
“当然可以，只是这样的您下官第一次见到，请谅解。”先寇布抽出一个枕头垫在杨的腰下，打开杨文里的双腿，自己往前移动。他伸出手缓缓地按摩杨的肌肉，把手指塞进他的身体，杨发出一声惊叫。“不用害怕，”先寇布安慰，“这才刚刚开始。” 初次的不适感渐渐缓解，杨有所放松，双手环住先寇布的脖子，先寇布顺势俯下身去吮吸杨的乳头。缺乏锻炼的胸部不很大，像乖顺的文鸟般等待抚慰。他玩心大起，用牙齿轻咬长官的乳尖，一口含住杨胸脯的软肉。杨文里似乎很敏感，压抑不住的喘息从唇缝漏出来。  
先寇布感觉似乎差不多了就拔出手指，用湿巾擦了手，侧身从地上的塑料袋里掏出路上买的安全套和润滑液，他把润滑液细细的头插进杨的后穴里，一下子挤了很多进去。  
“嗯啊......怎么这样......”杨小声抗议，异物挤入的奇异感觉还未消退，他就感到先寇布硬挺的器官抵上自己的大腿根部。 “下官要进去了。”先寇布抓住杨文里的腰不让他往上逃走，同时把下体挤进杨的肉穴之中。杨抓紧了先寇布的肩膀，因疼痛而发出呻吟。“我反悔了！放开我......”  
“到了这一步您还要反悔吗，通往天堂的路就在前方哦。”先寇布笑着继续进入，因为有润滑剂加持，进入还算顺利，但杨太紧张了，他湿热的肉穴紧紧包裹住先寇布的阴茎，给先寇布带来刺激的快感。终于全进去了，杨已经满身大汗，他拿手背擦掉额头上的汗珠，身子似乎都红了。“歇一下，歇一下，”杨细细地出气，“这太超过了。”  
先寇布不让他歇：“不行，春宵苦短，浪费一秒都不行。”

他们做得十分激烈，做到后面，疼痛和快感如春潮般反复袭来，杨后仰着头，脖子被先寇布咬住，像极了被野兽捕食的猎物，区别在于杨是自愿的。理智几乎荡然无存了，杨脑子里只想要更多，更多的性爱。自己下身被蹂躏发出的水声，伴着肉体与肉体碰撞的声音一同传进他的耳畔，还有先寇布粗重的呼吸，以及自己那淫乱的呻吟......他忽然不认得自己，这个向下属求欢的男人......可他为这份羞耻心而感到异样的快乐。杨文里疼到流眼泪了，这导致他看不清先寇布的脸，但或许先寇布也乐在其中，他一厢情愿地想，或许之后先寇布会爱上我，正如我爱上他那样简单。身下的抽动加快，杨感觉快要去了，做到高潮时他已经脑子混乱，遏制不住要叫先寇布名字，他颤抖着说：“先寇布，我爱你啊，先寇布，华尔特……我爱你……”  
先寇布愣了一下，说：“我也爱你。”杨文里颤抖着射出来，给先寇布了一个浅浅的微笑，随后精疲力竭的睡过去。先寇布射在安全套里，独自清理残局。他看着黑暗中沉睡的杨文里，多么毫无防备，多么脆弱的一刻啊。先寇布俯下身在他耳边说：“男人在床上的话最不可信，您还是不知道这一点。 ”  
第二天杨文里醒来已是日上三竿，脑袋晕得像是被人打了一棍。他想起还有先寇布，左手往旁边的床上揽去，结果只摸到凉飕飕的床单。  
“走了啊......”他不满地嘟囔，捞来手机瞅了瞅，除去尤里安没人联系，工作也没什么事。杨给尤里安回拨，边搓脸边讲话，神智稍微清醒的时候忽然看到床头有张纸条：  
昨夜很美好，不用担心，之后我会当作什么都没发生过。感谢您的抬爱，但恕下官无法接受您。下官频繁更换伴侣，您这般专情的人配我有余。当然，每个人都有自己的生活方式，我们只是选择了不一样的路而已。祝您有美好的一天。  
华尔特·冯·先寇布  
“昨晚其实是喝酒去了吧？喝酒也得适度，提督要好好爱惜自己的身体……杨提督？您有在听吗？”  
“……啊，我有在听。谢谢你关心我，尤里安。”  
“说了就要改哦！我等您回来。”  
电话挂了，杨把手机扔在旁边，两手捧着纸条，用手指摩挲那字迹。忽然那墨水写的字被晕开，是杨文里的眼泪。他哭得不动声色，简直像是没哭一样，可眼眶就是装不住泪水，每眨一次眼，就有一滴泪落在纸上。  
杨的确对先寇布冷淡了一段时间。先寇布每次和杨打上照面，或者工作需要打招呼的时候，他总能看到杨淡漠的眼神底下，或许藏着点对他的愤怒和失望。先寇布根本不在意，比这怨恨得多的眼神他又不是没见过，根本对他造不成什么伤害。他有时思考自己对待杨到底是什么心情。不可能是爱，先寇布似乎已经失去长久爱着谁的能力了，他不知道自己可以给杨什么......至少给不了杨文里要的那种。他的拒绝可能伤害了杨，或许他能给出的只有肉体，但这又有什么不好呢？毕竟做过也是做过，延续不了的缘分就让它以快乐结束吧。先寇布想着想着，也就宽劝自己了。不久他们恢复了正常的朋友和上下级关系，也会常常喝酒抱怨生活。对于日常背后藏着的房间里的大象，他们都选择缄口不言。  
不知离那天多久之后，一个暗流涌动夜晚，又是杨文里和先寇布二人的酒局。聊天扯皮过程中，一个女人路过先寇布，和他调情了两句，随后亲了先寇布一口，哒哒地走了。  
“她是谁？”杨望着远去的丽影询问先寇布。  
“还不够明显吗？旧情人。她刚刚问我今晚有没有空再续前缘，我拒绝了。”  
“该说是旧情人之一。”杨盯着先寇布脸上鲜红的唇印，拿起卫生纸抬手欲擦，被先寇布闪开了。杨有点酸地问：“你就这么珍惜唇印这种东西？早晚要洗掉啊。”  
“该说珍惜呢还是不珍惜呢，这东西如同暂时挂在身上的功勋，还挺好玩的。”  
杨没说话，继续喝酒。先寇布也喝了一杯，他放下酒杯时偶然和杨的目光相对——那是杨文里绝不会在平时露出的目光。露骨的欲望火焰般烧过他的全身，先寇布明白，那是热恋的眼神。在先寇布没反应过来的一刹那，杨的眼神又恢复了平淡如水的状态。他怀疑自己是否有看错，但再也找不出什么证据。气氛好像僵在那里，他们只剩喝酒。  
几个来回之后，先寇布还是掏出卫生纸，擦掉了脸上的唇印。他看见那鲜红颜色想起他曾经的无数情人，那唇印不像情场老手的功勋，反倒却像伤疤一样覆盖满了他的身体。只有一位旧情人没有留下它，而此人就正坐在对面。  
他给杨文里满上酒，忽然问：“你还记得以前你跟我告白的事吗，那晚上之后，你有没有哭？这么问有点冒昧，但我实在是良心不安。”  
杨的脸像是烧起来了，他说：“没有，我，我一点都没哭。我明白咱们是在各取所需。”他赶紧喝完了先寇布给倒的那杯。  
先寇布松了口气：“那太好了，我曾让无数美女流泪，但至少不能让您流泪。您是我最敬爱的长官。”  
杨文里又沉默了很久。等他们快喝掉第四瓶的时候，杨忽然转向先寇布，鼓足了勇气开口：“今晚上有空吗？”  
“阁下是要......”  
“和我再做一次吧。”杨诚挚地看向先寇布，那种炽热的火焰若有若无地烧了起来。  
鬼使神差地，先寇布点了点头。

杨醉得比上次还厉害，先寇布怀疑是杨品尝到烂醉带来的恣意的快乐于是猛喝，又转念想杨文里一直爱酒，说不定早都喜欢上了这种滋味。杨像章鱼一样抱着先寇布，生怕眼前的男人逃走。先寇布无奈请他放开，说他这般抱着走不动，杨只是摇头，碎软的黑发蹭着先寇布的胳膊，叫他心里阵阵猫抓似的痒。一进旅馆的门杨文里就把先寇布抵在门上亲，他力气不大，还醉得晕乎，好几次想亲先寇布的嘴，结果都亲到了下巴和鼻子上。先寇布被他逗笑了，也回吻回去，这下杨立马安分了，驯顺又笨拙地接纳着先寇布。一吻结束，先寇布撇下杨自己去洗澡，剩下杨呆呆地坐在椅子上。  
等先寇布出来时，他看到小冰箱门没关严，杨文里正用小冰箱里掏出来的酒自斟自饮呢，他都笑得直不起腰了。杨问：“你笑什么？”  
先寇布捂着肚子走到杨跟前一把夺过酒杯：“阁下——不能再喝了。赶快去洗澡吧。”  
杨撅起嘴，愤愤走向浴室，急急吼吼地搞完清洁就出来飞上了床。先寇布在床上看着自己的长官，越看越感觉有趣得紧，他做长官和做床伴的时候完全不一样，却又是同一人。  
“这回我是做足功课了的，”杨跪趴在先寇布两腿之间，兴奋地替先寇布解开浴衣上的腰带，“你等等我哦。”  
“怎么做功课的？跟别的男人做了？”先寇布饶有趣味地问。  
杨舔了舔嘴唇，“怎么可能，我单单想和你做罢了。”杨没意识到这话让先寇布皱起了眉头，他扒开布料，抚弄着先寇布的阴茎。先寇布很快就硬了，杨文里和很多第一次口交的人不同，他毫无厌恶地含住硬挺的阳具，吮吸，舔舐，忘情地替先寇布服务。先寇布抓住杨的头发，下体一上一下顶着他的嘴，杨含混不清地发出呜呜的声音。  
先寇布感到杨湿热的口腔包裹住他，舌头在阴茎周遭打着转。杨被顶弄着，从下面投来湿漉漉的眼神，把先寇布看得愈发燥热，他只能轻喘着气说： “这太超过了。”  
杨弯起眼睛笑了，说：“个唔是我了台池吗（这不是我的台词吗）？”  
杨舔着舔着见先寇布不射，自觉无趣，就起来跨在先寇布的腰际，用一只手扶身下的阳具，一只手分开自己的臀瓣，一点一点坐下去。当阴茎的前端进入的时候，杨压抑不住地呻吟了两下，随后不堪疲倦地把双手前撑在先寇布胸腹处，调整了重心，自己慢慢往下坐。先寇布恶趣味地小幅度顶弄，把杨撩拨地又是喘息又是笑，他的汗珠滴在先寇布的身上。先寇布望向杨的手，这手因为不做体力活而细腻白皙，温度稍高于体温，细细地颤抖着撑在那儿。这手翻书，写字，喝茶，下棋，玩帽子，下命令。这个男人杀人，救人，被千万计的人崇拜着，仰仗着。他忽然在眼前极其色情的场面中，感到滚烫的神圣感席卷他全身，仿佛自己在侵犯一尊圣物。  
杨看先寇布恍神，自以为技术不如人（也的确不如人），就尝试着上下运动腰部。先寇布的阴茎顶过他的敏感带，他紧紧抿住嘴，发出断断续续的鼻音。“怎么样？还......还舒服吗？”杨大着胆问先寇布，他自己逐渐进入状态，却感觉先寇布兴致缺缺。可他不想他是错的。先寇布从这种近似背德的思考中汲取快感，他拽住撑在他身上的双手，狠劲操弄杨文里，突然到来的快节奏让杨惊愕地叫出声：“啊！不要突然......嗯，嗯啊......”  
先寇布用过大的力道握住杨的手腕，以至于那块皮肤上留下了红色的印记。杨低下头看他们身体交合处与自己勃起的阴茎前端流出的体液，忽然笑着看向先寇布：“这就是性交吗？好脏。”  
“你以为有多干净？”  
杨抬高了腰肢，让先寇布退出来。“倒不是干净不干净的问题，这么脏但竟然还是可以好快乐。做的时候会突然体会到理智崩塌是什么感受，像是每个细胞都在呐喊‘想要更多’。”先寇布顺势坐起来，翻了个身把他压在身下，换到正面位。“我就假定你这样跟我说了。”他把杨文里按在床上进进出出，很强硬，毫不留情，粗暴的入侵仿佛是蔷薇骑士连队长在拷问犯人什么问题。为什么选择了我，又为什么爱我？先寇布在心里逼问，回答他的只有二人野兽一样的喘息，在黑暗中起起伏伏。

一番大动作之后，杨流着汗起来又去倒了杯酒，他站在窗前，月色为他的肉体勾上了一圈轮廓。杨随口说：“你之前那个问我哭没哭的问题......我骗了你，其实那次我哭了，我真的很蠢，所以这次我不会再哭了。”  
杨继续说：“我第二次借着酒劲想和你上床，你明明知道的。怎么就......。”他说不下去了。  
先寇布过来喝掉了他手里的酒。他沉默地抱住杨文里。杨抚摸着先寇布的后背，往前走了几步，让先寇布倒在床上，杨就趴在他胸口。他注视着先寇布，目光起初十分忧伤，然后变得柔和。他傻笑起来，说：“先寇布，你真好，这次还能答应我。”  
先寇布问：“难道你还爱着我吗？”  
杨垂下眼睛，点了点头：“你明知故问。”  
“你还害怕那个梦吗？”先寇布拉开话题。  
杨说：“不害怕了。我现在忽然有一种很奇怪的念头：活着什么都有的人，很怕死亡；而活着一无所有的人，死了反倒什么都有了 。说不定等到你老死的那一天，我们就又可以重新开始了。”  
那晚上他们聊天聊了很多，先寇布并没有回应杨的感情，但讲了很多他小时候流亡的故事，还有自己后来参军的经历。他也听杨在商船上，在军校，艾西法尔，在同盟领各处的见闻。说着说着先寇布会突然吻一下杨，杨就腼腆地笑，嘴上还要佯怒说你到底有没有听我讲话。他们或许过分疲倦，凌晨三四点时，不知不觉中就都睡着了。

但先寇布怎么也没有想到，这是他和杨最后一次约会。  
当杨被抱出来时，他忽然被那大片的红色刺痛。那种红色让他想起口红唇印，那些伤疤。先寇布也曾经想过一辈子的幸福，但他的忠诚在三十二岁之前就像被偷走了一样没有留给任何人，包括国家，亲人，和情人。先寇布一瞬间终于想通了，他这么多年把爱给了太多人，以至于没有办法再给杨什么，但相应的，杨得到了他一生的忠诚。他用忠诚和守护来代替对杨的爱，但是事与愿违，他拒绝和杨坦诚相待，最后杨文里死了，他也没有尽到自己的职责，如鲠在喉。  
一年后，在奇袭伯伦希尔的白刃战中先寇布不慎受伤严重，坐在那里意识即将离去时，他好像看见杨掉眼泪的样子。黑发的男人光着身子坐在床上，对着一张纸条无声地哭。  
先寇布就上前抱住他，对他说：“这辈子我的份额已经用完了，等我处理完这最后一点事情，就可以在彼岸再见到您。说不定我又重新拥有了一切，我会全部给你的，那是我们就会成为真真正正的爱侣了......。这就是我最后的答复。 ”


End file.
